Changed Fate
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: What happens when Thetis decides to save her son, by intervening at the decisive moment: when the Trojans decide to press the advantage and attack at night.


_"Paris, NO." Briseis yelled, her heart breaking. _

"We were so close." Thetis muttered, stopping her journey into the future at her son's death. "So close to my son coming back, having achieved a measure of glory, but so much more important- having achieved _peace." _ Having Trojan allies would make Achilles such a powerful king.

Thetis decided to do something about it. She knew what the prophecy said, indeed she had told it to her son. But she also had discovered that there was a pivotal moment – the early morning Trojan raid.

Thetis had to hurry, currently the Trojans were debating whether or not to undertake the raid.

Thetis swept into the throne room, not a minute to soon. King Priam, the honorable fool, was just listening to the pompous priest tell him the gods were favoring them. _As if you know anything. _Thetis thought cynically, the gods were staying neutral, and protecting only 'their favorite individuals'. Thetis knew her actions violated the spirit of Zeus' orders, but she decided to risk Juppiter's wrath.

"I would listen to your son." Thetis said, appearing. Her dress fluttering and her seashell necklace adorning her neck, clearly marking her as the Goddess Thetis.

"Goddess, welcome to the court." Priam bowed deeply.

"You have a wise son, King Priam. You claim to respect him, and understand the blessing he represents for your family. But you do not listen to him. Instead, you constantly force him to make the best from your mistakes." She rebuked, purposely being repetitive.

Everyone in the court paused, they understood that the goddess was discussing Priam's and their treatment of Prince Hector.

Thetis made herself invisible then and watched. "Well," Priam said, his expression showing his nervousness and stress. He had just been about to order something the goddess clearly felt was the wrong one.

"Goddess Thetis generally favors the Greeks." The priest pointed out.

"Enough." Priam thundered. "We do not question the gods. We will follow Prince Hector's advice and wait for the Greek attack behind our walls. This is my order: no Trojan is to attack a Greek except in self-defense without provocation."

Hector smiled grimly.

He went back to Andromache, his heart lifting. He kissed his wife, hugging her tightly. "The gods bless us again." He said, looking to the sea.

"What happened, Hector." Andromache said, her heart lifting because for the first time since Paris brought Helen to Troy her husband played with Astynax and laughed wholeheartedly.

Simultaneously, Achilles was sleeping peacefully with Briseis in his arms. This was his most peaceful night's sleep since his early childhood.

He awoke at dawn out of habit. He dressed quickly and quietly in his favorite blue tunic. He grabbed his spear when he heard a noise outside his tent. He went out, quietly only to find Eumaeus politely waiting outside. "Good morning, Eumaues." Achilles said, speaking quietly as not to wake Briseis.

"My lord." Eumaeus said, bowing deeply.

Achilles smiled at his right hand man and friend.

Both men looked up as they heard angry footsteps approaching. "Begin loading the ships." Achilles said, noting Patroclus' arrival.

Eumaeus bowed and left.

"Why are we leaving. Greeks are dying. Did you not see the slaughter yesterday by the Trojans. The Myrmidons could have stopped that!"

"Yes, we could have." Achilles said easily. "In part because we know better than to approach the Trojan walls out of hubris. We would have minded the arrows. Cousin, you have much to learn about the ways of the world. I am your elder, I hate doing this, partially because one of the things I am attempting to teach you is to be independent, but I know better than you. Just accept what I am telling you."

Achilles looked into Patroclus' eyes and found that he had still not convinced his cousin of what he was saying.

"Come, cousin, pack your belongings." Achilles said.

Patroclus knew an order even when it was framed as a request and he stomped off.

Achilles watched him leave and sighed. He resolved to keep an eye on the bow. He knew what he would have done at Patroclus' age of given an order he disagreed with.

Briseis awoke just then and came outside, rubbing her sleep filled eyes. She smiled at Achilles, proud that he was leaving this life behind. She had begun to understand that he had no motive to be here except this vague desire for glory. By leaving, Briseis felt that Achilles was signaling his intention to leave this behind.

Briseis felt sorry that she would have to leave without saying goodbye to her family, her Uncle Priam, Cousins Hector and Paris, and not to mention Andromache and baby Astynax.

Briseis left her tent, thinking that "At least I can help packing up the tent supplies."

She lifted the cooking supplies, only to find that though the Myrmidons were polite, she was, after all, the girlfriend of Achilles, they did not appreciate her help. So, after a few minutes she smiled and left to find Achilles.

"I was looking for you." He said, slipping an arm discretely behind her back.

"I thought maybe I could help load the ships."  
He chuckled, "A Princess of Troy doing manual labor."

She scowled at him, but he just chuckled, looking around. "My men are self-sufficient. They have a system and they are good at it." His chest swelled with pride as it always did when he discussed his Myrmidons.

"That they are." Briseis said, willing herself to believe that they were part hers too.

Eumaeus came up just then, his head sash obviously just tightened before he came to their presence. "We are ready, My Lord."

Achilles gave Eumaeus a questioning look, Eumaeus nodded and bowed again.

"Tell the Myrmidons to get aboard the ship and watch our backs. I do not think Agammemnon a fool enough to attack us, but he might."

Achilles paused and then said, "Eumaeus, it is your responsibility to make sure Patroclus boards and stays aboard the ship."

"Yes, milord."

Briseis followed Achilles to the barge where most of the Myrmidons had boarded.

Achilles and Briseis noticed that Patroclus was dragging his feet a bit and the expression on Eumaeus' face demonstrated to Achilles that getting Patroclus this far had been a challenge. "Patroclus." Achilles roared.

Patroclus flinched, Achilles never berated him so loudly and never in public.

But Achilles' expression gave no quarter so Patroclus jumped to and boarded the ship.

"He still has much to learn." Achilles murmured, this time so only Briseis heard.

Achilles stopped Briseis from boarding. "Our barge is the other one. Wait for me on it."

Briseis gave Achilles a curious look, she knew he liked to ride with his men.

"Men," Achilles roared. "You are Myrmidons. You have proved yet again that you are peerless fighters. Men, when we get back we will face Agammemnon's wrath, but soldiers we are Myrmidons. We fight for ourselves and no King. Agammemnon forget this lesson and it will cost him. Our independence and glory awaits."

The pounding of the spears in approval made Briseis smile.

Achilles took her hand and guided her aboard the other barge. Briseis watched Achilles who watched until the Myrmidons were out of sight. Briseis then turned and watched the Greeks start to storm the beach to watch the Myrmidons leave. Briseis was sure they believed Achilles was aboard. All but Odysseus. Briseis saw the wily King was watching their barge.

"We should go." Achilles said.

The barge sailed, but toward Troy. Briseis looked to Achilles, astonished.

"I know you want to say goodbye to your family."

"It would be suicide for them to open their walls until tonight."

"I know." Achilles said.

Achilles led the ship to anchor just a short distance away.

As the sun began to set Achilles brought the ship to rest at a cove. They disembarked. Achilles took a deep breath, this would be awkward.

Achilles gestured that Briseis should walk first, after all the Trojans wouldn't open the wall for him.

Sure enough, once they spotted Briseis, the gate opened and Paris ran out. "Paris." Briseis said, eyes watering at the thought that she would get to see her cousin again, after all.

"Paris, this Achilles. Achilles, my cousin Paris." Briseis deliberately left titles off.

Paris's expression froze. He took in his cousin's robe, it was not a virgin's robe. But he also took in her expression, a smile adorning her face –simultaneously ecstatic and nervous. It was the expression he had had when bringing Helen home.

That Princess quietly swept forward. "Welcome home Briseis." She noted her expression and thus greeted her companion, "King Achilles."

"We ought to go to greet your father and brother." Helen said, turning to Paris.

Paris inclined his head, not taking his eyes from Achilles.

Achilles allowed himself to be led to the court of Priam. Briseis gave him a comforting smile when Paris and Helen were not looking she knew he was intensely uncomfortable.

"Paris, let Achilles go back to his ship." Briseis said, suddenly. "I will meet with Uncle Priam, and the rest of the family first."

Paris was taken aback, but Helen quickly spoke up. "That sounds like a good plan. Come, Lord Achilles."

Briseis caught a glimpse of Achilles' face and saw that he had misunderstood. There was no time for her to correct that, however. Paris was already leading her to her Uncle's court. She just hoped he would not sail away. This could take some time.

Briseis bowed and then hugged her Uncle. "Briseis." He said, some years falling off his face. "We feared the worst."

"No, Uncle. I was treated well. I am in love with Achilles." Why sugarcoat it.

"Achilles?" Hector asked, his tone surprised and slightly repulsed.

"Yes." Briseis said, her chin rising slightly defiantly.

"Briseis, wait outside for a few minutes as we discuss things." Hector said.

Hector stopped her as she was about to pass, hugging her before she went.

"This explains the Myrmidons' erratic behavior, as well." Hector mused. "Achilles stopped fighting us because he was in love with Cousin Briseis."

"Nevertheless."

"Trust me Father, the war would not be going so well if it were not for Achilles' defection. I fought the man." Hector said, when his father stopped after Nevertheless.

"So, you recommend accepting Achilles."

"As a son-in-law." Paris interjected. "It is not proper, she is your niece and Hector's cousin. People will talk."

"Achilles will wait while conduct a proper wedding ceremony. We will see her off in proper fashion." Priam decided.

"I am grateful that you accept me as your son-in-law, yet we do not have time for a proper wedding. We have to get back and fortify my kingdoms. If you do not think Agamemnon will attack me next, well you have not gotten a measure of the man." Achilles said, when Hector came to the ship to receive him.

"A quick wedding, but a proper wedding. After all, Briseis has a family that wants to see her off properly." Priam's tone left little room for argument.

Briseis nearly giggled when she saw her now husband sitting uncomfortably at the wedding banquet. "You know, I was afraid you were going to leave. I realized rather late that you had misinterpreted me telling you to go back to the barge."

"I considered it." Achilles said. "But Helen talked me out of it. She explained that it was more from fear from safety rather than a desire to escape that you wanted to go first."

Briseis flashed a smile at her cousin who was playing with baby Astynax.

At the end of the banquet, the family bid the newly weds farewell. "King Achilles, please take these gifts. A small gift from a doting Uncle, and do come and bring our beloved Briseis back for a visit." Hector said, on behalf of the entire royal family.

Briseis choked up, she hugged her cousin Hector. "Take care."

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness." Achilles said, "However, we have everything we need. I assure you that Briseis will want for nothing."

"We do not doubt your ability to provide for your- your wife, however please, a token of our affection." Paris said, smiling at his cousin. "Briseis was a favorite cousin of mine."

"Let your family get some sleep." Achilles said, at last gently disentangling Briseis from Andromache. "They have to fight the rest of the Greek army tomorrow, even if the best soldiers are gone. Speaking of which, King Priam, if any Myrmidons come as we are leaving later then they expect, please just inform them that we set out when we did. We are a martial folk, with little experience in diplomacy but they mean no harm."

Hector inclined his head.

"May the gods all bless." Priam said, bidding them farewell by kissing both Briseis and Achilles on the head.

Achilles took Briseis' hand after loading the gifts onto the barge. He let Briseis stay in the side of the barge and take in her last glimpse of Troy. He inclined his head to the Trojans, many of whom had come to bid farewell to Briseis and then walked to the boatmen.

"Make haste." Achilles told the boatman on the barge. "We must ready the city. Agammemnon will attack."

"Are you happy." Achilles asked Briseis as they reached open sea.

She smiled at him, kissing him deeply. "Is that answer enough?"

_Meanwhile- _


End file.
